Mixed Marriages Sometimes Work
by PsiGen
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit Rose's mum, but soon find danger lurking in the shadows. What do the Cheetah People want with Earth? Where have Mickey and the Doctor disappeared to? And can Rose fight for her man and win in a battle to the death?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: This is a co fiction written by Hobbit and myself. We dont own Doctor Who, Rose or even Mickey the Idiot (we wouldnt want to own Mickey lets face it...)  
The Doctor and Rose come back to visit Rose's mum, but find something else lurking in the shadows of familiar ground. What do the Cheetah People want with Earth? Where has Mickey and the Doctor disappeared to? And will Rose fight for her man in a fight which is to the death and win? We begin..._

**Normal Is Overrated by PsiGen**

* * *

It was an ordinary summers day on the Powell Estate, with people going about their normal everyday business in their everyday normal lives. All very normal.

A sudden wheezing, groaning noise heralded the arrival of something extraordinary and an unearthly wind stirred itself in a secluded corner of the estate. Gradually a flashing light materialised out of nowhere, followed by a blue outline of a rectangular blue Police Box.

Mickey Smith was working out of the local nearby garage, when his ears picked up the sound over the drone of the radio. A grin lit up his face and he droppped the spanner he had been using and sped out of the door and into the street.  
He was met by Jackie Tyler, returning from her weekly shopping trip, almost knocking each other over as they tried to locate the source of the now familar disturbance.  
Finally Mickey had it, and waved an arm at Jackie.  
"Cmon this way!" He shouted and the two of them ran.  
They skidded to a halt outside the TARDIS, who stood still and silent.

Inside, the Doctor was less than impressed at the welcoming committee waving and pointing at his TARDIS, like it was the latest shop display window.  
A mental image of him landing the TARDIS on top of Mickey the Idiot flashed into his head, but he dismissed it wuickly. Rose'd never forgive him.  
Just then Rose skipped into the TARDIS console room.  
"We here already then?" She asked.  
The Doctor gave her a look.  
"Don;t sound so surprised will ya. You wanted to come back here to Boringsville for a domestic reunion. We're here. He pointed out gently.  
"Year?" She couldnt resist asking, even though it really hadnt been his fault the last four attempts. The TARDIS's time derentiators were on the blink, and the Doctor had decided this would be the perfect excuse to actually get on and fix them whilst she visited her mom and family.  
She smiled to show she was just teasing and was rewarded with a bigger grin from him.  
"You comin' then? Just to say hello? I'm sure Mom has some choccie biscuits.." She tempted him, but the look on his face told her that just wasn't gonna happen this trip.  
"Nah thanks. Work to do." He said blithely.  
She squeezed his shoulder by way of an apology for the stopoff, and then headed for the door.  
At the exit though she paused and looked back significantly at him.  
"No disappearin acts." She warned waggling her finger at him.  
He mock sighed and gave her a patented 'as if I would' stare, which didnt wash with his companion in the slightest.  
She knew her Time Lord all too well, it seemed.  
"I mean it!" She added.  
He shrugged but finally caved in when he saw she wasnt going to move till she got an verbal answer. "Alrght, Alright. Go already!" He said, thrusting his hands into his jacket pockets.  
She flashed him a brilliant smile, and he grinned back again.

Rose went outside and promptly into the bearhug from her mother.  
After a while, Jackie released her and looked her up and down, checking to make sure she was all in one piece.  
"I'm fine mom!" Rose said in experastion.  
Then she spotted Mickey.  
"Cmere you!" She shugged him close to her.  
"God its good to see you"  
"You look great!" Said Mickey, unsure of what else to say. Usually it was Doctor this, Doctor that.  
"So where is he then?" He asked.  
"He didnt wanna intrude." Lied Rose.  
"Oh. Never mind,probably for the best. Come inside Rose, I'll stick the kettle on." Said Jackie linking arms with her daughter. She was obviously pleased to get her to herself for a change.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor watched the three humans retreat into the apartment block and sighed to himself. He wondered why it rankled him so whenever he saw Rose with Mickey the idiot. Rankled and worried him, that one day she might decide not to come back to him at all and stay in her normal human life.  
Shaking the thought, he headed to the tool room for some tools he;d need to set about repairing the TARDIS as he had planned to do.  
Why have an ordinary life as opposed to an exciting one?  
Normal was definately overrated, decided the Doctor.  
And one day, Rose would want it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Catching Up, Caught Out - by Hobbit**

* * *

Rose followed her Mum and Mickey up to the flat, chatting non-stop. Looked like they'd been busy while she was away.

"Have you been eating properly? Getting enough sleep?" Jackie said fussing as they sat down n the living room. "Mum," Rose said, stopping her mum's torrent of questions. "I'm fine ok. Yes, I eat properly; yes I get plenty of sleep. Don't fuss."

Jackie smiled.

"Well how am I supposed to know? He is alien after all. For all I know he might not eat at all." She replied sitting next to her daughter.

"Mum, he's humanoid ok? He does most things that we do." Rose shook her head at her mum. "Except domestic." Mickey quipped. "Well yeah," Rose laughed.

Back in the TARIDS the Doctor was tinkering away with the console. Fixing bits here, changing things there. It was his release when something was nagging away at him. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that one day, Rose would leave him and he'd be alone once more. He didn't want that to happen. Too many companions had left him.

He sighed and continued to fiddle with the Time Warp Detector. The TARDIS hummed comfortingly. The one companion who had never left his side.

"You're a good old girl," he murmured patting the ship gently.

Rose took another sip of tea as her mum handed round the biscuits. "So what've you two done since I've been gone?" She asked, her mum finally sitting down. "Not much, same old boring life really," Jackie said not quite meeting Rose's eye. "What's happened?" Rose asked frowning. "Something's wrong, normally you'd be gasping to tell me what's gone on." Jackie glanced at Mickey, who shot her 'you-tell-her' look. "Well, Rose…" she paused as there was a knock at the door. "Hang on."

Jackie went to open it and Rose and Mickey could hear her whispering urgently to someone. "Who's that?" Rose stood up heading for the door. "Rose don't," Mickey said but Rose ignored him. She froze as she watched her mum kiss a strange man. "Who's he?" She asked, making Jackie jump and turn round. "Maybe you'd better come in," Jackie motioned for the man to step inside. "I'll leave you to it," Mickey said, leaving quickly.

"Mum?" Rose stared at her mum, searching for an explanation. "C'mon, lets sit down," Jackie said to the man as she steered her daughter back into the living room.

It turned out that Jackie Tyler had been seeing this man (David), for some months. Rose had been gone longer than she'd thought. "So let me get this straight, he's your boyfriend?" Asked Rose. Jackie nodded. "Ok."

Rose found that she had mixed feelings about David. On one hand she was glad her mum had someone, but on the other, she felt a little weird about him taking the place of her dad. "Are you ok Rose?" Jackie interrupted her thoughts. "Yeah," Rose smiled a little too brightly. "I'm fine."

Outside Mickey wandered across the courtyard and paused outside the TARDIS. He didn't know why but he felt he should say hello to the Doctor. Before he could even lift his hand up to knock however, the door opened.

"Rickie, me old mucker," the Doctor smiled. "Alright?"

"Its Mickey," Mickey said a little peeved the Doctor was still calling him by the wrong name. "I just came to warn you, Jackie's got a new boyfriend and I don't know how well Rose is going to take it." The Doctor pulled a face. "Domestic eh?" He grinned at Mickey. "Thanks for the heads up."

Something blipped behind him in the TARDIS. The Doctor frowned. "Odd," He wandered over to the monitor and Mickey followed. Something written in ancient Gallifreyan was scrawling across the screen. "What's it mean?" Asked Mickey. "You wouldn't understand even if I had the time to tell you." The Doctor muttered still frowning. He looked up at the still open door. He walked back outside and looked around. "Something's wrong," he whispered into the breeze.

Mickey followed him out again and opened his mouth to ask the Doctor something. But he never got the words out. A transmat beam seemed to come out of nowhere and swallowed the Doctor and Mickey, leaving no trace of their existence, except for another small blip in the TARDIS as the doors swung shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mickey, We Aren't in Kansas Anymore... by PsiGen**

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, sorry this one took a while to load..._

* * *

One second they were talking at the TARDIS, the next thing he knew he was waking up feeling extremely lethargic and slow witted, inside what closely resembled a wagon?  
It was covered, but he could feel the jarring movement beneath his feet and it felt stifling hot.  
Mickey's first thought was that the Doctor's timeship had somehow done something to him. He held fast to the thought, his brain taking a couple of seconds to process its implications.  
He looked about in the near darkness, fumbling around by touch until his fingers grasped something soft and yielding and... breathing.

"I_ REALLY_ hope thats you Doctor." He whispered and knelt beside the huddled mass, shaking what he thought was his shoulder.  
"Hmm... nghh.. gerroff!" The Doctor's bloodshot eyes snapped open as consciousness swept in and he drew short of a few Gallifreyan expletives.  
"Mickey? Well you took your time waking up! Had a nice nap did we?" He demanded, but didnt move or attempt to stand.  
"What do you mean? I woke up before you did Sleeping Beauty!" Retorted Mickey, already tired of the Time Lord's condescending tone.  
"Oh yeah right. TODAY you woke up before me. We've been travelling for two day's Mickey." The Doctor's tone softened as he saw the alarm cross his companion's face.  
"Two days! What the hell happened, Doctor!" He demanded, as alarm turned to anger. Anger which happened to be directed at the Doctor.  
"Don't be thick Mickey." Sighed the Time Lord.  
"What do you remember?" He asked.  
"I came to say hello, we were talking... then nothing. I wake up here, in this yak smell infested dump"  
"We got teleported the instant we walked out of the TARDIS." Explained the Doctor.  
"What! I though nothing could get into... oh right." Realization as well as memory sank in.  
"Yep. We were outside the TARDIS. Whoever - whatever is behind the teleport knew enough to wait for that. Which isnt necessarily a bad thing." Consoled the Doctor.  
"Huh? We get snatched by god alone knows what, nobody knows where to find us back home, and we could be being taken to our deaths this minute and you, you think everything's honkey dorey! Well you would wouldn't you!" Exploded Mickey.  
"I meant that whoever went to the trouble of taking us, obviously doesnt want us dead yet." Countered the Doctor calmly.  
Mickey looked scared and furious - and the Time Lord hoped that the fear wouldn't overtake him like it had when they'd last met.  
Rose would do her nut if her previous sometime-boyfriend got eaten and of course it would be all_ his_ fault.  
"Mickey me old mate. Somehow I dont think we're in Kansas anymore." He said solemnly.  
Mickey shot him a look.  
"No shit, sherlock"

Back on the Powell Estate, an oblivious Rose Tyler had returned to find an empty TARDIS. But she knew the Doctor's habits - more than likely he'd popped off to blow something up, or found someone who needed his help. Or he could just be at the flat, waiting and bored rigid and getting more annoyed with each passing minute. Rose grinned at that last thought.  
Never did it once cross her mind that the Time Lord had been abducted off planet without her.  
After all he knew how to take care of himself, being a 900 year old alien an' all.

Didn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Wagon Wheels and Relationships by Hobbit**

* * *

The wagon rattled on. Mickey tried peering between the cracks of the wood, but it was dark outside and he could see very little.

"So do you have any idea where we are?" Mickey asked, sitting back down again next to the Doctor.

"There are hundreds of planets who could need me, so unless I see one of the inhabitants, no. I've absolutely no idea." The Doctor replied, fishing out the Sonic Screwdriver. He checked something on it and then put it back. "I do hope we're back in time for tea though."

"Is that all you can think of?" Mickey asked slightly annoyed.

"Look, Mickey, as much as I hate the thought of us being stuck together, we are, so make the most of it." The Doctor replied. He started fishing again in his pockets. "Biscuit?"

Rose meanwhile was sitting rather uncomfortably in her mother's living room. Though she didn't mind when the Doctor wandered off she wished he hadn't picked now. This David was starting to seem smarmier by the minute, but then maybe that was just her. She needed to disappear and save the universe, let it sink in, before her mum asked the dreaded question. Rose offered to make another cup of tea just so she could leave the room.

As she was pottering about, finding three mugs, Jackie followed her into the kitchen.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Rose paused, her back to her mother and closed her eyes. The one question she didn't want to have to answer right then and there.

"He's nice," she said, turning to look at her mum and leaning on the counter.

"Nice?" Jackie looked at her expectantly.

"He's really nice and sweet and I'm happy for you mum." Rose said as earnestly as she could. "If I don't sound it sorry… I just need a little time to get used to it… you know… with him… and dad…"

Rose realised she was babbling and stopped.

"Oh love!" Jackie gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like this. I won't go out with him if you don't want me to."

"No mum. Look, I'm not here all the time, it would be unfair and selfish for me to say that." Rose said, returning the hug. "Honestly, he's nice. I'm glad you like him."It was extremely boring travelling along in the rickety wagon and Mickey was starting to get on the Doctor's nerves.

"I spy with my little eye-"

"Wood." The Doctor said flatly. He hated this game so just to make things easier he was reading Mickey's mind.

"That's just spooky." Mickey replied. The Doctor sighed.

"You're very simple minded aren't you Mickey?"

"Oh charming,"

"Well you are, even for a human."

"You can talk."

"Yes, I open my mouth and all these words come out!" The Doctor grinned in the darkness.

"You don't think Rose is simple minded!"

"Rose is different."

"How?"

"She just is." The Doctor was beginning to get irritated. He didn't want to go onto this particular subject with Mickey.

"Come on, what's different about her?"

"She's just… I'm not discussing this now!" The Doctor said peeved.

"Fine." Mickey's tone irritated the Doctor even more.

"Look, if you want to know what's fantastic about her then it's this. She never tires of seeing the universe, even the simplest of things amazes her and it's a beautiful thing to watch. She's the most fantastic wonderful girl I've ever met and she's a thousand times better than you!" The Doctor said rather nastily, the heat getting to him.

He was met by a stony silence.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Brave New World?**  
by PsiGen

_Thanks so MUCH for all the reviews so far... me and Hobbit are getting BIG heads now! As a reward, have another chapter on us..._

* * *

The wagon rattled to a stop finally, and Mickey opened one eye.  
"Hey we've stopped!" He pointed out excitedly to the dozing Time Lord beside him. He shook his arm persistantly when he didn't get a response.  
"Hey! HEY, DOCTOR"  
For a second he thought something horrible had happened, and he'd been left alone in this place.

The Doctor let out something akin to a very low growl, and opened his eyes.  
"Well done. Fantastic. Shaddup."  
He mumbled, unconcernedly. He had had little sleep over the journey, trying to map out the way they were going, and more importantly the way back - and with little success.

"But this could be it! Our big chance!" Whispered Mickey excitedly.  
"To do what exactly? Escape?" "Well yeah! Isn't that what you do?" Questioned Mickey "It has been known on occassion." Agreed the Doctor, stretching lazily.  
"Well?" Said Mickey, wondering if this queasyiness and thrill of excitement was how Rose felt on her adventures with the eccentric Time Lord.  
"Not on this occassion however." Clarified the Doctor and nodded at the scene now filtering through the open end of the wagon.

It depicted a huge camp, with tents and bustling people - mainly of the Cheetah variety - and humans, who clearly were at the bottom of the food chain on this planet. It was they who carried and fetched, for their cat masters. Some even wore collars.

Added to that, was the fact that the perimeter - what could be seen of it from their situation - was closely guarded and watched by Cheetah soldiers carrying rather severe looking clubs.  
The Doctor's reluctance to cut and run for it became clear to Mickey. He sighed "We're not gonna get out of this are we?" He said quietly, in a little bit of shock

"We should at least wait for the cover of night." Surmised the Doctor, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.  
After all, Mickey really wasn't used to this kind of thing.  
"Although at the moment, there is a more pressing question thats been bothering me." He admitted.  
"What's that then?" Asked Mickey, wondering if and how the situation could possibly BE any worse than it already was.  
"Why the VIP treatment?"

"What? THIS is VIP treatment! I'd hate to see what they do with everyone else!" Exclaimed Mickey, hotly.  
"So would I." Agreed the Doctor, not acknowledging the intended sarcasm directed at him by the human.

All further talk was cut off however as the back of the wagon opened fully, and they were directed to walk outside. When they didn't immediately move, a whip cut the air - which the Doctor promptly caught and pulled out of their guard's hand.  
Noting the disgruntled look of anger in the cat face, he snapped it and then chucked it back at him - a sure sign of defiance.  
For a second Mickey thought they were gonna get punished for the agressive action, but surprisingly the Cheetah kept it's temper. Just. It gestured again.

Suddenly Mickey seemed hesitant, and the Doctor could understand that, so he stepped forward first.  
"Don't think much of their package tours, then eh Mickey? Inflight catering was rubbish! See if we come again." He said, flippantly.  
Trying very hard not to show just how scared he was feeling, Mickey just nodded and followed the Doctor out.  
If THIS was how it felt like on adventures, Rose could keep them. All of them.  
And the bloody Doctor.

At the flat, Rose was becoming more and more concerned, and finally Jackie Tyler could stand it no more.  
"Look, go check the TARDIS or something!" She exclaimed, after Rose's millionth trip to the window.  
"I DID. He's not there. An' he's not picking up his phone either." She replied. Then a thought occurred.  
"Where's Mickey"  
"Maybe they've run off together, somewhere, I dunno! GO LOOK!" Prodded Jackie. She had a date tonight and Rose's continued stopover was making a rain check a very real possibility.  
"FINE! Come with?" She asked her mother plaintitively.  
Jackie sighed.  
"Fine. But only for an hour or so. Gotta look my best tonight"  
"Why? What's happening tonight?" Asked her daughter, giving her a stare.  
"Depends on how good I look." Replied Jackie, with a grin.  
"What_ever_." Said Rose, rolling her eyes as the two of them left the flat together.

They'd been stood outside the entrance to a particular tent, whilst their guard announced their prescence.  
Taking the opportunity, Mickey leaned closer to the Doctor.  
"What's with the cat masks?" He asked the Time Lord.  
"They're not masks. Do what I tell you, when I tell you - this is very serious." Said the Doctor, firmly.  
"Mickey"  
"Wha - yeah, yeah - do what you say, when you say it. Gotcha." Said Mickey, still trying to get his head around the fact they weren't wearing masks.  
"You. Enter." Said their guard coming over to the Doctor.  
"Not without my companion." The Doctor stood his ground, but the guard wasn't about to be challenged a second time.  
Three of it's colleagues came up, forming a semi circle about the pair, obviously intending to use force if it was called for.  
"S'Okay Doctor. Go ahead. I'll stay out here... and get a sun tan." Said Mickey, trying very hard to be brave AND casual at the same time.  
The Doctor gave him a long hard look.  
"You sure Mickey?" He asked very quietly.  
The boy nodded.  
"Go on. S'not like you're gonna disappear or nuthing." He said.  
"Good man. I won't be long. Oi YOU!" He addressed the guard and pointed at Mickey.  
"Anything happens to him, happens to you." He said, in his hardest and most sincerest tone. The Cheetah actually took a step back at the Time Lord's expression, then covered it up by gesturing with his hand again for him to enter the tent.  
"I won't be long." Repeated the Doctor, and then sauntered inside the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Proposals, Revelation and Consequence by Hobbit**

* * *

The Cheetah people eyed Mickey with content, though they did not touch him for fear of the Doctor.  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Mickey said huffily crossing his arms. As much as he was starting to relax (the Doctor's threat was keeping them at bay), he still found it very uncomfortable being stared at.  
"You will not be so cheeky once your friend has been disposed of," one of the Cheetahs hissed.  
"What do you mean?" Mickey frowned.  
"We need the Time Lord for only one thing," the Cheetah continued. "Once we have finished with him we will kill him. Then there will be no one to protect you."  
Mickey didn't like the way the Cheetah's eyes flashed dangerously. He shuffled from one foot to the other, avoiding eye contact now in the hopes tat the Doctor would return soon.

Meanwhile back on Earth Rose and Jackie were once more stood outside the TARDIS.  
"Are you sure he's not just lost inside there?" Jackie asked indicating the TARDIS. "I mean it's big enough."  
"No, look, Mum," Rose ran a hand through her hair. "The TARDIS gets inside your head right? So it's got like a telepathic link…"  
She saw her mother's blank look.  
"Trust me, I'd know if he was in the TARDIS," Rose finished.  
"Well, I'm going back," Jackie said. "The Doctor'll turn up eventually and I can't keep David waiting."

Rose watched as her mum retreated back to the flat, leaving her all alone. She leant against the TARDIS and sank to her knees, thinking. She knew the Doctor wouldn't just leave her like this. He'd have rung, or left a note, or… something, but he wouldn't have just left. Not without the TARDIS and especially not with out her. Something must be deadly wrong; Mickey was missing as well which meant that he and the Doctor must've been together somewhere.

Rose banged the back off her head against the TARDIS repeatedly trying to think of anywhere they might be. The Doctor hadn't mentioned anything odd about Earth when they'd arrived so wherever they were, whoever had him and Mickey had taken them by surprise.

"C'mon, think, think," she told herself getting more and more angry. Rose pulled out her phone again and tried once more to phone the Doctor. There was a dial tone but still the Doctor didn't pick up.

That was the final straw. Standing up Rose opened the TARDIS doors and headed up towards the console. She walked round to the screen and paused, clearing her throat.

"I need your help," she said, feeling stupid that she was talking to a Time and Space ship. "I need to find the Doctor. Can you track him for me?"  
The TARDIS remained silent for a moment, before suddenly chirruping into life. The screen displayed a planet Rose had never seen before.  
"Ummm, any chance of you being able to take me there?" She asked hopefully. The doors swung shut behind her and the TARDIS started up.  
"Thank you," Rose whispered, finally glad she was going to find the Doctor.

The Doctor was led into the large tent and shown to an inner door.  
"The high chief Palos will see you now," one of the Cheetah guards who'd been escorting the Doctor announced.

"Will he now?" The Doctor asked pulling the inner door aside and letting himself in. What he found was much what he'd expected. There, sat on a throne made out of what looked like human bones, was a rather large Cheetah with a magnificent headdress. Female Cheetah's, who were either purring over him or feeding him grapes, surrounded him. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Doctor," Palos growled in a deep voice.  
"That's me," the Doctor grinned waving at the Cheetah.  
"I have a little proposition for you," Palos continued as though he had not been interrupted.

"Really?" The Doctor said with mock curiosity. "I'd've never guessed that's why you transmatted me off Earth and had a wagon travel halfway across your planet with me inside."  
"You are very calm for someone who is about to be forced to give their life away," Palos commented his tone suddenly turning dark.  
"You hadn't mentioned that I was being forced to give my life away," the Doctor said, frowning slightly.

"That is the deal," Palos said smiling like a Cheshire cat. "We need to give our species a boost. Therefore we want to integrate your brain into our race. To do that we will, of course, need you to become one of us."

"You seem to be under the impression that- oh what's the phrase again? - that I will 'come quietly'," the Doctor said his sarcastic ness returning.  
"Oh you will come quietly Doctor," Palos said his grin not faltering.  
"Nah, don't think so," the Doctor said, grinning back.  
"Then we shall have to kill the girl," Palos said, eyes flashing maliciously. The Doctor paled.  
"What girl?" He asked, trying to sound as though he had no idea of whom they were talking.

Palos and the females that surrounded him all laughed. The Doctor could feel himself getting edgier and edgier. He only hoped Mickey was all right.  
"Rose Tyler," Palos said once he'd regained himself. "Your little companion. She'll be wondering where you've got to, won't she? Probably come looking for you."  
The Doctor closed his eyes as his phone suddenly started ringing. Perfect timing, Rose, thought the Doctor as one of the Cheetah guards took the phone out of his pocket and showed it to Palos.  
"Ah, little girlfriends worried about you," Palos said in a baby voice. He laughed again before looking straight at the Doctor seriously, all silliness gone. "If you do not hand yourself over, we will kill the girl."

The Doctor simply looked at Palos, he refused to answer. He wasn't going to just hand himself over to this race and here was certainly no way he was going to let them get their paws on Rose.  
"My guards will show you out now," Palos said nodding to them. Two Cheetahs grabbed each of the Doctor's arms. "I will give you twenty four hours to come to a decision. If you still refuse to hand yourself over, then Rose Tyler will cease to exist."  
"Sir, sir!" A Cheetah came running in and the Doctor inwardly groaned as he heard the worst sound possible at that time. "We've got an unidentified ship landing just outside. The human seems to recognise it!"

_I'm going to kill you Mickey Smith!_ The Doctor thought as he heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Defiance Has Its Cost... by PsiGen**

* * *

"It can't be!" Muttered the Doctor, in disbelief as the TARDIS materialised.  
He made to move forward, but was yanked back into the clawed arms of his captors. He let out a hiss of pain, as they drew blood but otherwise remained defiant.

As soon as the doors opened, and he saw she was alright he tried to call out.  
"Go back inside Rose! It isnt safe!" He yelled, and was struck across the forehead by an overzealous Cheetah.

Mickey too struggled to go to Rose, and what for him was the comparable safety of the TARDIS to the hostile aliens. He too was swiftly restrained.

"Oh look... the girlfriend came to visit. Come here girl, or watch a Time Lord bleed to death!" Hissed Palos, raising his claw.

"ROSE TYLER, LISTEN TO ME - GO BACK INSIDE THAT TARDIS RIGHT NOW!" Bellowed the Doctor.

Rose stood frozen, taking in the scene. Then she stepped forward with a boldness she didnt feel really, and said in her hardest and coldest tone of voice "Let him go, NOW. Before I get really mad."

The Cheetahs looked at each other, mildly surprised, then entertained. One by one they began to laugh.  
"Way to go Rose.. whaddya trying to do, give them a hernia laughing!" Snapped the Doctor still wrestling with his guards.  
Blood poured down into one eye, making it difficult to make out what was going on. But knowing Rose, as he did, it probably was best that he couldnt.  
He didnt particularly want to watch his best friend and partner being skewered.

"Shut it! I'm trying to rescue you!" Yelled back Rose.

Rose thought back to the rare nights she'd actually watched nature programs. Cats - big cats, were terroritorial right.. which meant they fought alot... and challenged alot! That was it!  
The Doctor was always challenging other races by ancient rites and malarky. Well, so could she!

"I Challenge you by right... er by ... by combat!" She yelled.

Mickey Smith blanched. Surely she couldnt be serious! Surely the Cheetah's would just laugh her challenge out of sight.  
But Palos was looking differently at Rose now. He'd stopped laughing.

"You challenge us for right of ownership of this Time Lord." He asked her, coming close to the human, and wrinkling his nose at her exotic scent.  
"Yeah I do. Thats right." She gulped, trying not to be too intimidated.

"Rose, no! I forbid it!" Cried the Doctor, eyes wide in alarm at the prospect of his Rose in the arena with a Cheetah.  
Something hard clubbed him in the back of his head, and the compound spun. He saw multiple Rose's, and Mickey's and Palos's spin crazily and then the world went black as he pitched forward onto the sand, unconscious.  
"Doctor!" Screamed Rose, and tried to run to his side. She was held back, by a female Cheetah this time.

"Oh no, my pretty. We have a date you and I. In the arena." She said, stroking Rose's hair predatorially.  
She laughed when Rose jerked her head back out of reach.

"To the death!" She cried and let loose a howl which was echoed by the others in the arena.  
More cries joined hers, and Rose was left standing in the semi circle of hunters, one small human.

Alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**If Wishes Were Horses... by PsiGen**

* * *

Rose looked about her, trying not to show how scared she felt.  
"Right then... er.. first... ah... I need to umm... get ready? Or something?" She tried, still trapped within the circle of Cheetahs baying for blood. Her blood. 

"Release her steward!" Demanded the female challenge - Tianna.  
Mickey was shoved forward, and in her general direction.  
Tianna raised a furred claw, gesturing to where a large tent stood to the side.  
"That is yours, human. The Time Lord will be brought once he has been.. cleaned up." She purred.  
Rose didn't like the tone used.  
She was about to say something more, when Mickey beat her to it.  
"Why?" He demanded, emboldened by both his release and apparant new title.  
Tianna grinned ferally, and licked her lips.  
"Why to have your final... hours together. Before I kill you of course"  
"Of course." Echoed Rose.  
"Looks like you finally get what you've always wanted." Muttered Mickey darkly.  
"Not _NOW_, Mickey." Warned Rose  
"Besides, the Doctor wouldn't "

"He will be prepared. Now leave us, your stench begins to irritate me." Dismissed Tianna.  
Nonplussed Rose headed into the tent indicated, not stopping until the tent flap had come sown behind Mickey who had followed her in.  
She turned and awaited the inevitable confrontation. She didnt have long.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Rose! You can't fight her - she'll kill you!" Exploded Mickey.  
"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Said Rose, rolling her eyes and wondering if the Doctor ever felt this way with her.  
"I mean it"  
"Listen Mickey, just hear me out okay? You heard her, they're gonna hand the Doctor over -" She started.  
"Yeah - for your big night of passion. I heard." Butted in Mickey. Rose resisted the urge to thump him.  
"Well think for a minute! The Doctor has gotten out of worse situations then this. This is.. well it's easy compare to some of the scrapes we've been in." Continued Rose, remembering the more recent ones with a half smile.  
"Oh.. so you're not gonna... y'know" Asked Mickey tentatively. "You don't want to"  
Rose clicked her tongue, in experastion. But she didnt answer.

An hour passed, when their tent flap was pushed roughly aside.  
"Here we go." Whispered Rose, confidently.  
Mickey grinned back, glad to be going home, finally. The Doctor would sort everything out, he reasoned. Who knew, he might even get some downtime with Rose alone.

Rose looked to the entrance, and the colour drained from her face, her smile dissolving quickly as she discovered the true meaning of Tianna's earlier words.  
They'd obviously drugged him somehow - he had to be supported by two Cheetah warriors, who half dragged, half carried the semi conscious Time Lord inside and dumping him onto the bed.  
Instantly Rose ran to him, checking his eyes - unfocused and half closed.  
She reeled around angrily.  
"What the bloody hell have you done to him!" She screamed at them. They looked back, amused.  
"Just a little coaxing. It took alot to put him under, but he should be pliant enough." Chuckled one.  
"We shall return at dawn. Be ready." Warned the other.

Rose watched them leave in dismay. Any hope of escape, dashed now.  
Mickey helped turn her to him into his back.Whilst the Doctor didnt protest, he didnt help much either.  
"Rose, Rose... " He sang lightly.  
"Hey cut the singing crap." Ordered Mickey. The Doctor obeyed immediately, much to his surprise.  
"Hey Rose, think we can take some home with us?" He asked, only half joking. She frowned back at him and checked the entrance again.  
As expected, still three guards, with more at the back. Not to mention the whole encampment that they'd have to get past as well.  
And with a useless Doctor to slow them down even more - no chance...suddenly one of the guards entered, moving to where Mickey stood and grabbing his arm painfully.  
"Oi. Hands off the merchandise man!" He demanded.  
"You're her steward, your place is with the weapons." And he was dragged out of the tent. Rose tried to follow, of course, but was stopped by the remaining two guards.  
Knowing she couldnt win, she ducked back inside, and over to where the Doctor lay. Her Doctor.

On sudden impulse, she reached out and stroked the side of his face gently.  
He didnt pull back, didnt resist. Just lay there, gazing up at her with an unguarded expression, one she'd never thought she'd ever see.

Love.  
But was it true love? Or the drug? Did she have the right to take advantage?  
But if she died tomorrow... she bent down closer, lips nearly touching his. Waiting for a sign.  
She got one.  
He closed the gap between them, his lips carressing hers and drew her down on top of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Breaking Barriers, Breaking Rules... By Hobbit**

* * *

Rose broke the kiss first rather self-consciously.

"Do you have to stand there?" She asked the Cheetah guards. They gave her stern looks before stepping outside the tent door, though they remained stood there. She could see their outlines. Rose looked back at the Doctor longingly and got the shock of her life. He was almost back to normal pressing a finger to his lips.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as quietly as she could. "Well apart from being scratched, drugged and thrown in here not a lot," the Doctor complained. "I thought that drug was-" The Doctor motioned to her to be quiet and she bit her lip watching him.

"It takes a lot more than that to drug a Time Lord," he said after a minute when he felt that it was safe to talk. He looked her straight in the eye.

"You had to challenge them didn't you?" Rose folded her arms not meeting his gaze. "I know…" she moaned in a whisper. "I didn't mean to… but they were going to kill you!" "Then let them kill me! Rather me than you!" The Doctor said, his voice strained. "How can I let them kill the man I love?" Rose asked before she could stop herself. The Doctor paused looking at her wide-eyed.

"Tell me you didn't just say that," he said so quietly she could barely hear him. Rose didn't reply, just looked at him apprehensively. "You have no idea how complicated that's going to make things." "Why?" Rose asked frowning.

"Well, one, I'm nine hundred years old, two, I'm an alien, three, this puts you in so much danger you might as well have chucked yourself under a train and four, they weren't about to kill me, I was doing perfectly fine until you showed up," the Doctor shot back. "Oh yeah, it looked like it too," she commented.

"Rose, don't start," the Doctor stood up and tiptoed across the room, looking carefully through a crack in the tent door before heading back to the bed. "You better hope I can get us out of this." "Why can't we just relax and I'll fight her tomorrow?" Rose asked, still glaring at the Doctor slightly annoyed and confused.

"Because she'll kill you," the Doctor replied. "How do you know?" Rose pressed. "Just because she's got the natural weapon of claws doesn't mean that I'm going to loose." "Rose, unless you're very skilled with marshal arts and know how to use a sword, you're going to die tomorrow," the Doctor said, though the fear in his voice was evident.

Rose edged closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to die, got it?" She said quietly. The Doctor looked at her, his bright blue eyes burning with that intense fire Rose had come to know and love.

"Rose even if we get away, they'll still find us," the Time Lord whispered. "They want my brain for their own purposes and they'll do anything to get it. Including killing you. If they have proof that we're more than friends then it'll just make them more determined to be rid of you."

Rose pondered for a moment. "Didn't know we were more than friends," she said quietly. He glanced at her, pain showing in his eyes. "Rose," he bought a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek gently. "Please don't make this any harder than it is."

"I'm not," Rose said, tingles shooting down her spine at his touch. She moved forward so she was sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She linked her fingers through his, stroking his hand gently.

"Rose, we've gotta figure a way out of here," the Doctor said, trying not to let himself become distracted again.

"Doctor you already said it, I'm as good as dead," Rose replied. "Why can't we just… spend one last night together, without thinking about what I've got to do tomorrow?" "Rose you know why," the Doctor replied closing his eyes as he tried so hard to resist her. "But if I'm going to die tomorrow anyway…" Rose paused. "I guess it wouldn't be fair on you."

The Doctor heard her sigh and could feel himself giving in despite his better judgement.

Mickey was led to another tent a way from the tent Rose and the Doctor were getting cosy in. He was dumped down left to deal with the array of weapons, some of which he'd never set eyes on before. As the Cheetah's dumped him down and made to leave he turned quickly to ask them a question.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked stupidly. "You will choose the weapon your friend will use tomorrow in battle," the Cheetah's replied. "If she's lucky."

Mickey wasn't sure what they meant by that but decided to ignore them and set about the hard task of finding the deadliest weapon for Rose so that she'd have at least half a chance of being able to defeat Tianna.

He hoped Rose and the Doctor would come up with a way to escape and the weapon he chose would never have to be used. As it started to get darker he could hear the Cheetah's outside become restless, discussing something under their breaths in animated voices. Mickey thought he heard Rose's name occasionally but he might've been mistaken.

The Doctor and Rose had been self conscious of each other at first, especially since there were two guards just outside the tent entrance. But as it grew darker and darker they felt slightly more at ease. They knew the Cheetah's outside could hear them and it was giving them what they wanted, but they had one last night together and they weren't going to let it slip away for anything. Rose still felt bad about the fact that Mickey was in the next tent along, but he must have realised that she hadn't seen him as more than a friend for a long time now?

As the first light crept up to the tent, Rose felt a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She looked across at the Doctor who stared straight back at her. Their eyes spoke more than words ever could and it was all Rose could do not to burst into floods of tears.

She hadn't realised how hard it would be to leave after their night together. She sought out his hand and squeezed it gently. "I told you it'd be complicated," the Doctor said softly. "I know," Rose replied, her voice wobbling dangerously. The Doctor sat up slightly and pulled Rose into his arms.

"I've been thinking about it all night, and I can't think of a way out without one of us getting hurt," he whispered in her ear, arms wrapped protectively around her. "So I need to know that when I give the order you and Mickey will get back to the TARDIS."

"I can't," Rose said quietly. The Doctor frowned. "Why not?" He asked confused by her response.

"Because I'm going to fight that Cheetah," Rose said defiantly.

"I'm going to fight, and win."


	10. Chapter 10

**Bitch Fight by PsiGen**

_Apologies for the long time updating but I just couldn't think of how to do the fight scene. Ah well, here it is.

* * *

_

The Doctor was aghast. Was she mad? She couldn't fight a Cheetah and win! Hell, even HE couldnt fight a Cheetah and win.  
A part of him was proud that she deemed him worthy enough to fight for - but even so, he couldn't allow her to go to her death for him.  
"Rose, I won't let you do this. It's sweet, yeah and I love you for it, but this is not the way -" He stood up as he was talking, taking her hand.  
Rose pushed him back down on the bed.  
"We don't have any choice" She hissed.  
"Now shaddup, here they come." She plastered a defiant expression on her features, trying her best to look intimidating and dangerous.  
It had no effect whatsoever on her opponent, who ignored Rose completely - choosing instead to focus on the Time Lord. She obviously liked what she saw.

"I hope the human child has not overly exhausted you, my pet. Not before I taste you.." She purred, reaching out a soft furred claw to touch his face tenderly.  
Rose slapped the offending paw away, before the claw could leave it's mark, shoving the Doctor behind her and doing everything she could to get in the other's face.  
"Hands - er paws off! Last time I looked I was still breathing, and that means he's off limits to the likes of you!" She snarled.  
Tianna simply smiled patronisingly at Rose.  
"You are an interesting opponent.." Commented Tianna  
Hope, thought Rose.  
"Thanks...umm you too." She returned what she thought was a compliment.  
"I shall enjoy killing you"  
Shit, thought Rose. Maybe not.

It took three Cheetahs to keep the Doctor secured, whilst Rose was taken to her steward for weapon selection. As she was Defender, so to speak, she got to choose.  
Mickey was waiting for her in the tent he'd spent the night in, looking over the weaponry.

He looked up as she entered, noting the grimness and determined look in her eye. Something had happened.  
Affecting a casual air, like she had just come round to his flat or something, he smiled and nodded at her.

"Hey babe. You alright?" He asked.  
"Where's the Doctor?"  
"Umm.. waiting on us, at the arena. What have we got here?"  
"Well... they're all lethal if thats what you mean. Clubs, daggers, knives, spikes, ball and chain... you name it, it's here."  
He affected a shiver.  
"What do you recommend waiter?" She asked him with a half hearted grin.  
"This." He pointed to a helemeted glove with a long rusty spike protruding from it. It looked an ugly thing.  
"The spike is dipped in poison. One scratch and you're dead." He illustrated with an imagined swipe.

He sobered for a minute, looking her dead in the eye.  
"Are you seriously up for this Rose?" He asked her.  
She eyed the glove up and down, imagining the weight of it on her arm.  
"Hmm? Yep. Looks like it." She responded.  
Still looking at the glove.

Mickey watched her carefully.  
"And what about the Doctor? What does he say about all this?" He asked.  
"Well it's not like I have a choice, Mickey, if I don't fight we lose the Doctor. And that just isn't happening, alright!" She had gotten defensive in both tone and posture, and with the wrong person. She relaxed.  
"I'm sorry, Mickey"  
"S'okay. But what does he say about it?" He pressed her for an answer.  
"He doesn't ... he doesn't.. well it's like this.." She tried to explain, to find the words. Mickey beat her to it.  
"He doesn't like it one bit does he." He surmised, crossing his arms.  
Rose sighed and shook her head.

"No of course he doesn't. It took three of them just to stop him coming after me when I left." She revealed.  
"Mickey, last night.. me ... well me and the Doctor"  
He stopped her before she had to actually say the words.  
"I guessed when you didn't come back. You love him, you'll fight for him - I get it." He said, looking at the ground awkwardly.  
"But Rose, do me a favour okay? When you get out there"  
She looked up, meeting his eyes.  
"What's that?" She asked "Win. For him.. and for me." He requested.  
For the first time, a weak smile appeared on her face.  
"Thats the plan." She assured, watching as he left the tent.  
"At least until I get out there.." She added, eyeing the glove one last time.

An hour later, she was led out of the tent and into the arena. The brilliant sunlight momentarily dazzled her, the shouts of the crowd deafened her.  
As she glanced around the arena, to get her bearings, she saw Mickey by the front line.  
He gave her a thumbs up and then pointed to his right and up.  
Following his directions she followed with her eyes and caught sight of what he was pointing to. Who he was pointing to.  
The Time Lord sported a split lip and a black eye - obviously he had put up a hell of a fight, when they'd escorted him to the arena.  
His eyes widened in fear as he saw her entrance, and he had to be forcibly seated - with another guard added to the already growing entourage.  
Rage built in Rose, as she saw one of them clip him around the head in order to stop him moving forward again - and Rose felt a surge of adrenalin and hatred for these beings with no morals.  
Tianna, Rose's opponent entered the arena and raised an arm for silence. She got it.  
"The defender has picked weapons." At her statement two gloves were brought to the combatants - each spiked with deadly venom - of which no being could possibly survive.

"To the death" Chanted the crowd. "To the death, to the death!"

Rose had barely two seconds to get her glove in place before she was forced to dodge a deadly swipe at her head.  
The fight had started.

The Doctor couldn't look, but he couldn't not look either. He had to do something, anything - but any movement in any direction drew unwanted attention from his guards... Mickey was way down in front, so no signals could be given between them. It was all down to Rose. His Rose against a Cheetah - he couldn't look... but he couldn't tear his gaze away.

Down below the fight was raging - Tianna was fast, deadly fast but Rose wasn't out of shape either. The first few directed blows on either side were easily dodged by the other, and for a few seconds they circled each other - each sizing up her opponent.  
"Give up and I'll make it quick." Promised Tianna, licking her dry lips.  
"No chance!" Snarled back Rose and rolled in for a swipe at the legs.  
Bowled over, Tianna was momentarily winded, but as Rose pressed the advantage and came down with glove raised - the Cheetah rolled out of harms way.

Another swipe, this time Tianna's side and Rose almost didn't make it, stumbling slightly and having to take a second to recover. A second which almost cost her her life.  
It was pure chance when the opening happened, a Cheetah had all the advantages over a human - born to hunt, bred to kill - but in every match, even uneven ones, theres always the element of surprise.  
Tianna jumped forward, kicking dust up into Rose's face, momentarily making her look to the ground.

Tianna's blade at her belt caught Rose's eye, and in a sudden moment of inspiration, Rose put her head down and rammed the Cheetah, her other hand reaching for the knife.  
Tianna wasn't stupid, and she caught Rose's wrist and wrangled the blade away bringing it to bear on her opponent and slashing her deeply in her shoulder.

"ROSE!" Howled the Doctor, smashing a fist into one of his guard's faces and trying to jump down to her defence.  
He was pushed to the floor, pinned there by four Cheetah warriors, still fighting to get to her.

Her vision blurred, the knife had no poison on it, but it's blade was still buried deep in her shoulder. Tianna believed she had won, and shoved her glove away.  
"I'll kill you with my bare hands..." She gloated and advanced to where Rose sat, still trying to recover from the shock of her injury.

Over confidence at her apparant victory, the Cheetah took her time, toying with her prey and showing the crowd exactly what she thought of all inferior prey.  
The battle was hers, and she would finish it now.  
She seemed to have forgotten that Rose still wore her glove.

Rose looked up and saw the world blocked out by the snarling face of Tianna, and reacted instinctively at the very last second, bringing her other arm up to protect herself. Her gloved arm.  
Tianna's cry of pain echoed throughout the arena, and then fell silent.  
As silent as the grave.

Rose Tyler, left sitting in the arena all alone, had won.

The Cheetah's couldn't believe it, the guards holding the Doctor down relaxed their vigilance - peering down at the area - unable to believe what they were seeing. A human had bested a Cheetah? Impossible!

The Doctor took his cue and in five seconds flat had made a run for the arena, his guards seconds behind him.  
"Stay back!" He snarled.. and his eyes flashed yellow.  
Fear and surprise kept them at bay, and the Doctor ran to Rose's side.

"Stupid ape, stupid, stupid.. what have you done... " He sat beside her, taking her wounded shoulder carefully.

Mickey skidded to a halt beside him minutes later, looking scared.  
"What do we do? Take it out?" He asked the Time Lord.  
The Doctor shook his head.  
"No she'd slip into shock. We need to do this in a controlled environment and we can't move her far." He murmured, stroking her hair gently.

Rose felt the motion and opened her eyes, smiling gently when she saw him.  
"Hey... there's my Doctor.." She murmured simply.  
"Easy, Rose... easy... I'm gonna take care of that shoulder... then we're going to have a little talk about that jeopardy streak of yours.." He spoke softly.  
She nodded, and passed out again.

The Doctor called to Mickey to hold Rose and stood up. The fury in his now yellow eyes spoke volumes to the gathered Cheetah people, who backed away slightly.

"You called her out, and she beat you. Now you will do whatever it takes to save her life! Or I swear by the gods of Rassilon not a single Cheetah will be breathing when I leave this place!" He cried, and Mickey could see in his face he meant every word.  
So too could the Cheetah people.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aftermath by Hobbit**

The Cheetahs did as the Doctor ordered and took Rose to an infirmary tent. Tianna's body was taken away as well, though the Doctor didn't really care about that.  
He watched them carefully as they tended to Rose's wound.  
Carefully removing the blade before covering the cut with a dressing. It was quite deep but luckily it hadn't hit an artery.

Mickey too was concerned but he hung back a bit thinking that perhaps Rose needed the Doctor more than him.

Once they had cleaned and dressed the wound the Cheetahs moved her to another bed to rest, where the Doctor took up a seat beside it, clutching her hand. Mickey pulled up another chair and sat with his head resting on his hands.  
The Cheetahs cleaned up and then left them be.  
A medic or two would pop by every hour or so to take Rose's temperature and pulse, checking the she wasn't getting septicaemia.

"She'll be alright won't she?" Mickey said after a long time.  
The Doctor glanced at him, still rubbing Rose's hand gently.  
"I should think so," the Doctor nodded.  
He was pretty sure Rose would be fine. But those gloves had been splashing poison everywhere, if just the tiniest drop had managed to get onto Rose's clothes, or fleck onto her wound then she'd be in serious trouble.

Towards nightfall Rose began to stir. She started muttering something but it was all gibberish.  
When the medic came to check on her the Doctor and Mickey were informed that Rose was burning up and was probably delirious.  
No one else could hear it, but in between random bits of nonsense the Doctor could hear his own name.  
He clutched Rose's hand tighter, but he wasn't sure whether she could feel him or not.

When the medic came to change her dressings it looked bad. Rose moaned as they peeled it away to replace it with a fresh one. The Doctor remained on edge throughout the night, even when Mickey fell asleep his head propped up on his arm which was resting on the bed.

When the morning came Rose was still taking long shuddering breaths, mumbling random nonsense. She began shivering, turning very pale, despite the fact that her temperature was soaring.

"Rose," the Doctor stroked her hair gently. "C'mon, you can do it."  
"Doctor," she whispered weakly, opening her eyes a bit to look at him. He smiled.  
"Hello," he said. She tried to shift into a more comfortable position and groaned as her shoulder twinged.  
"Did I beat her?" She asked quietly her eyes glancing at Mickey. The Doctor nodded.  
"Yeah," he said quietly, the pride evident in his voice. "Quite a spectacular victory for a human."  
"Thanks," she said, rubbing her face with the hand the Doctor wasn't clutching. She had dark rings round her eyes, made all the more obvious by her pale complexion. "I feel terrible."

"You will do," the Doctor said gently. "You've got a fever from the infection in your shoulder wound. I should think it'll get worse before it gets better. Still, at least none of that poison touched you."

"Gee tah," Rose mumbled, smiling weakly. A nurse came over to check how she was, handing her a cup of water to drink.  
"Can we go then?" Rose asked after a minute. "They said if I won they'd let us go."  
"When you're well enough to stand we'll go," the Doctor replied. Rose decided she probably wouldn't manage to sit up, let alone stand up at the moment.  
"Is she…" Rose paused swallowing. "Did I kill Tianna?"

The Doctor looked at her for a moment trying to decide how best to answer Rose. Somehow whatever answer he gave it was going to make Rose feel like a killer.  
"Yes, Tianna is dead," he said quietly. "But she bought it on herself. She knew that she was either going to be killer or killed."  
Rose nodded slowly, her golden hair spread out over the pillow like a halo around her head. It made her look like an angel. Mickey stirred then and Rose smiled when he lifted his head.

"Hello," he said.  
"Hi," Rose smiled, sounding weaker than ever.  
"You look awful," Mickey said earning himself a whack from the Doctor and a frown from Rose.  
"I feel awful!" She replied groaning again. "I don't need you to tell me!"  
"Sorry," Mickey said sheepishly. "Still you beat the Cheetah."  
"Again, not really making me feel any better knowing I'm a murderer," Rose said closing her eyes for a second.  
"You're not a murderer, Rose," the Doctor said firmly. "You did what you had to, to protect yourself."  
Rose looked at him gratefully. Whatever happened she knew she could live with it as long as her Doctor was there.

Several hours later she woke with a start, not even realising she'd fallen asleep again. Mickey was once more fast asleep but the Doctor was sat, staring intently at her through the dark.  
She put a hand up to his face, stroking it gently with her thumb. He smiled at her and she grinned back.

"You could get some sleep you know," she whispered.  
"Time Lords don't need sleep," the Doctor reminded her gently.  
"You don't want half the bed then?" Rose asked shuffling over. The Doctor sighed in mock exasperation.  
"Well when you put it like that," he slipped off his shoes and got in next to her, pulling her close to him. "Your shoulder still hurt?"  
"A bit," she replied, snuggling in close to him. "Not as much as it did."  
"Good," he said quietly, wrapping his arms round her. "It shouldn't take too long to heal."

"Did they hurt you badly?" Rose asked suddenly after a moment, looking up at him. The black eye the Time Lord had received was still visible.  
"Not really," the Doctor mumbled. "Tough as old boots me."  
"Mm," Rose smiled. "Aren't you just?"

She turned slightly in the bed, wincing slightly as she moved her shoulder, but not stopping all the same. She gently kissed the Doctor.

When Mickey woke the next morning he felt a pang f jealousy shoot through his stomach. Rose and the Doctor were in the bed together, both asleep. She was lying in front of him, his arm wrapped round her waist as she curled into him.  
Mickey knew from the moment Rose stepped in the TARDIS she was gone, but somehow he still felt jealous that she was so happy with the Doctor. She was much happier with him than she'd ever been with him.


End file.
